The Demon King VS The 47 Heroes
by Captain-Hentai
Summary: What if the cast of Oregairu were sent to an alternate world filled with magic and swords?


**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over any of the Manga, Anime or Light Novel that is utilized in order to make this fiction.**

* * *

 **The Demon King VS The 47 Heroes**

 **Chapter : 01**

 **Summoning of the Heroes!**

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

An eerie feeling crept up to my spine, making me open my eyes. This unknown grisly feeling was almost impossible to not notice. It seemed familiar yet it was something that I had never come across.

…This soothing feeling under my head.

It was much too relaxing. Waking up now would just be a waste. But still,

I hesitantly opened my eyes. Letting the light penetrate my retina, I took in whatever that is in my sight.

What greeted me in return was…

…A pair of tits (Quite big ones too~)

"Ara~ Look who finally decided to wake up." Looking behind the enormous tits, an ample smile stared right back at me.

"Is this a dream?" I asked her. My head still resting on her lap. Her fingers caressing my hair.

"Fu~Fu~ I can assure you that this is not a dream." Letting out a soft giggle, she answered.

'What in the actua-' Suddenly a jolt of current ran through my entire body as a sudden memory was recalled. Bit by bit, I recalled what had happened just a few moments earlier.

Like every usual Monday morning, I biked my way to the school. The day was pretty normal but as soon as I had entered the school premises, an abrupt flash of light had enveloped the entire school building. Seeing the building suddenly set on fire, instinctively, I rushed towards it. Before I even knew it, the fire had covered me as well. But it wasn't like that. It was as if the fire had started sucking my soul out. And after that incident… this follows.

Pressing my palm on the bed that I laid on, I got up. Turning my body to her direction, I asked,

"Am I dead?"

"Nope~" Tilting her head to the side, the bishoujo in front of me let out another soft giggle.

"This absolutely can't not be a dream." I still remember what my father's last words were…

' _Son… Always remember. It's a dream, if a woman ever smiles at you after looking at your face!'_

'I'll never forget it, Otou-san!'

"Give me one good reason why I should believe yo-GEhGAhOW! OW oW!" Feeling my cheeks warm up due to her fingers pinching the hell out of them, I let out a series of groans.

"There you go. You shouldn't have any problem believing me now~" She said as I kept my palms busy caressing my cramped cheeks.

Now that I take a good look at her, she seems a bit… different.

Her pink lips were curved into an everlasting smile. She had purple long hair with dark edges and a pair of golden irises. On her left and right temples were two thick horns protruding crookedly. Also wearing a rather revealing black dress that multiplied the beauty of her pale white skin.

But what stood out the most about her was the black sclera. With her golden irises to accompany them, they seemed anything but normal.

All in one, if I were to sum it all up…

…She's an otaku that is heavily into cosplaying.

"Where am I, Otaku-san?" Let's go with the flow for now.

"Eh… Ah, I am Mirai. Mirai Bell Fiore... not Otaku, Hero-kun." She said while pouting for an unknown reason.

"You don't seem Japanese. And Hero-kun? What's with that?" I mumbled out just enough to be heard by her.

"Japa-what?" Her face contained confusion. She suddenly came closer. Her golden eyes now not so far away from my gray ones. Her face was by now, pretty damn close to mine. I could even feel her sweet breath falling on my chin.

I may have sworn to only love my sister but as a male human being, even I had to blush at this.

"Oi, what the hell is this place?" Abruptly getting up from the large bed and setting a fair amount of distance between us, I took a good look at the room I was in.

It was larger than any I had ever seen before. Even going from one corner to the other corner would most likely tire an average person out. Not to mention the statues and lack of electronic devices.

"Mirai." Before I could question the horned woman any further, an unforeseen man had appeared through the big-ass doors.

My eyes widened as I noticed the man's appearance.

He had a very muscular build. Probably twice my size. He didn't have any hair but had a series of small horns going from his forehead to his nape. Muscles that seemed like they could crush an elephant if it were put in between them. An opened torso and armor instead of pants. But most of all, his skin was blue. Unquestionably blue…

Absolutely nothing about this man seemed normal.

"Why… Why is he not in chains!?" Before I could even react, the blue skinned man suddenly dashed towards me. Making me back away with fear.

I closed my eyes instinctively as I watched him lift his fist up. Everything became dark as his fist kissed my head.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

The figure of a maiden staring at the sun in a profound manner could be seen. Her body was cladded with light armor. Her slender arms carried a unique silver sword. Her raven black hair flowed through the wind. Her slanted blue eyes stood fixated as she was too deep in thought to be looking elsewhere.

"Yukinon~!" A cheery and loud voice made it's way to her ears.

A young woman ran towards her. Wearing almost the same type of armor Yukinoshita Yukino was wearing. Her dyed orange hair fluttered though the wind as she made her way towards the raven haired teen.

"Yuigahama-san…?" Yukino's eyes finally noticed Yuigahama, who was by now panting due to running so much.

"Mouu, Yukinon. What are you doing here?"

"Just… sightseeing." Turning her eyes back to the sun that was about to set, Yukino replied.

"Uuu~ It's beautiful. Nee~ Yukinon?"

"Yes."

"Ehehehe… Hikki is really missing out, isn't he? But I'm still kinda glad he isn't here." Yuigahama said, brushing her hand through her hair in a sheepish manner.

"Hnm." Yukinoshita's hand gripped the handle of the sword even tighter. A small sign of distress was now visible on her face.

"It's been almost three months now, huh. I wonder if we can really go back if we beat the demon lord." Letting out a wry smile, Yuigahama Yui said.

Three months ago, the Empire of Zahard held a sacred ritual. A ritual to call upon 48 Heroes from another world. Ones that would defeat the Demon king and finally bestow peace upon all of the Empires. This time was not the first time the ritual was committed. There were many cases before, where Heroes were summoned to this world. And they had also succeeded in almost defeating the Demon King. But surely, this is the first time such a vast number of Heroes were summoned.

As the ritual commenced, 47 Heroes were successfully summoned. And all 47 of them had shown tremendous amount of potentials. A lot of them are surely to surpass the previous Hero's strength in a very little amount of time.

"We will, Yuigahama-san. We will." Yukinoshita assured Yuigahama with her hands curved into a fist filled with determination.

 **CRAAASH!**

A loud sound resounded. Debrises were showered everywhere. A large crater was created in the middle of the training ground. from inside the crater, a blonde haired man stood up. Beside him laid the unconscious bodies of many royal knights that had made the unfortunate decision to spar with him. Not a scratch stood on his body, even though he was wearing nothing but pants and shoes.

"E-EHHH~! Hayato-sama!" Came the voice of a random fangirl.

"Hayama-sa-HEK." Another fangirl cheered but was stopped midway due to the intense glare of a certain Fire Queen.

"Hayato~" The blonde fire queen walked towards the blonde hero. Swaying her hips along the way, as much as she could.

"Ah, Yumiko …How did your training go?" It didn't take much time for the rest of their clique (Except for Yuigahama) to join in.

"Hayato! Dude! That strike was like SOO Sick!"

"Yeah Dude! Totes Sick!"

Averting her eyes from the sickening display of friendly affection, Yukinoshita let out a sigh.

"Hayato-kun is trying really hard, huh?" Yuigahama said, slightly impressed by the display of Hayato Hayama's strength.

"He should. This is the only way to get us back home." Yukinoshita's face didn't convey any unnecessary emotion other than the will to get back.

"Unnh!" Only a small smile was thrown at Yukinoshita as Yuigahama decided to return to her training position.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

"Soo… I'm in a different world."

"Yes. That would be correct."

"And why am I here then?"

"It is to defeat Demon king."

"But you don't want me to defeat the Demon King."

"Yes. That would cause a lot of trouble for us."

"Then why did you summon me here?"

"We didn't, the Humans did."

"So, who are you guys then…?"

"We are Demons."

"I see. Makes sense. Okay, one last question."

"Go ahead."

"Is my life in danger right now?"

"That depends."

"On…?"

"On how you behave."

"Okaaay. What if be a very good boy and you send me to where I came from?"

"That is not possible."

"The reason being?"

"Only the Demon King has the power to do that."

"Aaaand, where is the Demon King?"

"The last Demon King died Seventy years ago."

.

.

.

An awkward silence passed as I figured out that there is a very little chance that I am ever going to be able to lead a blissful life. If only… If only I had skipped school that day!

I was currently tied to a chair in the same room I was previously in. The Mirai-Bishoujo-san sat on the bed like she was before (Who also turned out to be the Demon King's personal aid). The orc-like blue skinned man named Barbarico (Who happens to be one of the Demon King's entrusted army Generals) stood in front of me with his arms crossed. And also, a new one named Seraphina (Who claims to be another one of the Demon King's Generals) appeared. She was cladded in a full body ebony plated armor, letting no part of her skin see the light. She is the one that had answered all of the questions.

As for me (The unlucky bastard) …I am one of the 48 Heroes that were summoned here.

Hikigaya Hachiman. It's nice to meet you.

Yes, I am the one that God loves so much that he gave me a boost and sent me straight to the Final battle. Yeah, there's absolutely no need for training or level ups. Just head straight for the last Boss.

"I say that we kill him. With Maou-sama gone, the less Hero the better."

'K-KYAAAA!'

"No, we can't do that."

'O-Oh, thank god!'

"We should take him hostage in order to negotiate with the Heroes."

'G-God Damnit!'

"What… is going on?" A sudden female voice interrupted us, making everyone in the room face her way.

"H-Hime-sama!?" "H-Her Majesty!?" The two Generals shouted in unison. Shuddering as their eyes fell on the so-called Majesty.

With sounds of her heel clashing with the floor, she walked towards us. Even the busty horned demon stood up because of this person's sudden entrance.

The two Generals before me were sent a sharp gaze that couldn't have been any less intimidating. The glare was then directed towards me. She walked with one of her hands clenched into a fist and another holding a book.

Her long jet-black hair which was tied into a pony-tail, went all the way up to her knees. She wasn't wearing any armor. She was only wearing a white shirt with their sleeves rolled up. Her irises were crimson. And just liked Mirai's, those crimson orbs were also accompanied by black scleras instead of white.

Her figure was definitely that screamed 'out of this world'. Despite her chest size, she had a very voluptuous body. Her hips, couldn't be any more round. Strands of black hair covering one-fifth of her face, just waited to be swept aside. The beauty spot under the corner of her lips was just like a cherry on top.

Scaring the two generals away from me, she came closer.

"I thought, I told you to not resort to any unnecessary violence." Her voice was sharp as it could be. Cutting through the atmosphere like cutting through butter.

The two generals didn't dare to utter any words and only returned silence.

She untied the rope and allowed me to stand up.

"Ah… T-Thanks." I stuttered, not knowing what to do at this moment.

"H-Her Majesty! Is this really alright!?" Blue Orc-san shouted but still managed to keep it low before her.

"Do you question my abilities, Barbarico-san?" She asked, throwing another one of those sharp glares at the guy.

"O-Of course not! B-But he's one of the Heroes. And he's human!"

"I know. And that is exactly why he's one of us from now on." She said, fixing her gaze on my arm in the end for some reason.

The Orc's eyes suddenly widened and a smug grin appeared on his face.

"As expected of Her Majesty~!" He yelled with a grin plastered on his face.

"Wait a minute… W-What do-"

" **Shut up."**

Suddenly, a bright ring-like tattoo flashed around my forearm. With a antagonizing pain following up and making my mouth sealed shut.

'W-What the hell is this!?'

"Thanks for chanting the legendary spell, Mirai-san. Waiting for three months was the right choice." She said as she took a step back.

"Fu~Fu~ Don't mention it." Mirai the horned witch replied.

A jolt of realization hit me.

'Mirai… T-That bitch… She's was chanting a spell the entire time I was sleeping!?'

"Ugh…" I dropped to my knees due to the pain in my arm.

'W-What the hell is up with this damn world?'

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 **Hey there~! Thanks a lot for reading! I hope you liked it. If you did and even if you didn't, please do spare a minute of your time to rate this chapter from 1 to 10 (In the reviews) if possible. Thanks again~**

 **Captain-Hentai Out~**


End file.
